transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Cybertronian Creation
Earliest version of this news file I have, from 2/2/1998. Some minor differences. --Monzo 03:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC) news origin ORIGIN CREATING BODIES Unique Transformer bodies can be created from scratch only by highly-skilled technicians and medics. Such construction is a long and painstaking process, which determines the Transformer's physical capabilities and weapons, as well as alternate mode(s). The most difficult portion of the construction, creating the neural net, can be accomplished only by a very few (e.g., Soundwave, Hook, First Aid). Some shortcuts for building bodies are available. For instance, wrecked bodies litter much of Cybertron's surface, and using one of these as a base frame can make the construction easier. Neural nets are also occasionally reusable, although only if they have been more carefully preserved. Both factions have some number of "dead" neural nets -- inactive and without personality, but still intact -- in storage. (continued in news origin2) news origin2 ORIGIN2 CREATING PERSONALITIES/LIFE Even the most skilled technicians and medics among either Transformers or Quintessons are NOT presently capable of producing a true Transformer personality. The only known source of a Transformer personality/life is a creation factory. The best-known example of such a creation factory is Vector Sigma. (See news history cyber for more information on Vector Sigma.) VS and the other surviving creation factories are exceedingly difficult to find. They constantly move around within Cybertron's catacombs and are heavily guarded and protected by powerful sentinel robots. It is possible for *extremely* skilled technicians to create a somewhat limited personality by using a simplified neural net and partly "copying" some of the personality information from other Transformers. The Quintessons have mastered this method to create their hordes of semi-sentient Sharkticons. Soundwave uses this method to create his cassettes, and the Autobots have duplicated it to create Blaster's cassettes. (continued in news origin3) news origin3 ORIGIN3 In addition, both sides also have preserved many "live" neural nets -- nets whose personality is still mostly intact, but in stasis/shock due to the destruction of the body. These neural nets can be "recycled" into new bodies. The memories of the "past life" will generally be destroyed, and the personality may change somewhat due to the trauma of body-switching, but the core will still be the original life created by a creation factory. The possible origins for a Transformer personality thus include: * Somehow getting the body to a creation factory and having it infused with life. * Recycling a live neural net into an existing body. * A cassette-type. (continued in news origin4) news origin4 ORIGIN4 Most characters on the MUSH will IC'ly have been created sometime between 8 and 4 Million BC, a period when the creation factories were more numerous and accessible and the resources for building bodies were more plentiful. Younger characters will need to explain how their faction managed to scrounge up the resources to create them and how they got taken to a creation factory. Older characters will need to explain how they managed to survive such a long and bloody era with an outmoded form. New characters should explain in their origin/background where they have been recently. On assignment elsewhere in the galaxy, unconscious/buried somewhere on Cybertron, stranded somewhere, hiding out, etc. are all acceptable possibilities. You can also claim to have "been around" all the time. You should also explain how/why you have now either become more visible and/or reappeared if you were gone. You do not have to run a TP introducing your character to the MUSH, although such TPs are encouraged if they can be done relatively easily (since otherwise you'll be sitting OOC waiting until it can be run). (continued in news origin5) news origin5 ORIGIN5 Brand-new characters (ie, characters created entirely from scratch just now) are relatively rare, because of the time, expense, and effort involved in making their bodies and the difficulty of getting them personalities. Applications for such characters must go into detail about how they were created, and TPs for the introduction of such characters are preferable. Please also note that Transformers newly-created are *not* childlike or clueless. Making the neural net includes implanting some basic factual knowledge.